


What is Love?

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Acrotomophilia, Amputation, Amputation Kink, BDSM, Beating, Blindness, Bloodbath, Bows & Arrows, Bruises, Burns, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Choking, Claustrophobia, Cock Slut, Conjoined Body, Death, Decapitation, Disfigurement, Drowning, Eye Gouging, F/M, Fucking, Gore, Gore Challenge, Hanahaki Disease, Hanging, Hypothermia, Infection, Knives, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love/Hate, Macrophilia, Masochism, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Organs, Paraphilias, Pet-play, Piercings, Rough Sex, Scarification, Self-Harm, Sickness, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Stitches, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, bites, breath play, glitch - Freeform, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: So, I stumbled about a post, which was a gore challange and thought, that it would be interessting to write these themes with Katakuri, Smoothie and the reader. There will be One-shorts, but maybe also Two-shots and the focus is going to be more on the gruesome site of the sexual arousal.English is not my first language.





	1. Masterlist

1\. Acrotomophilia - Smoothie  
2\. SadoMaso - Katakuri  
3\. Cannibalism/Teeth - Cinnamon  
4\. Piercing / Body modification - Smoothie  
5\. Mask / Covered eyes / Covered mouth - Katakuri  
6\. Stitches - Katakuri  
7\. Conjoined bodies - Smoothie  
8\. Sickness - Smoothie  
9\. Self-harm - Smoothie/Katakuri  
10\. Bondage - Smoothie/Katakuri  
11\. Pet-play - Katakuri  
12\. Eye sex - Katakuri  
13\. Breath play - Katakuri  
14\. Torture devices - Smoothie  
15\. Nosebleed - Katakuri  
16\. Bloodbath - Smoothie  
17\. Organs - Katakuri  
18\. Extra limbs – Katakuri/Smoothie  
19\. Knives / Guns / Weapons - Smoothie  
20\. Burn - Smoothie  
21\. Claustrophobia – Smoothie  
22\. Scarring / Disfigurations - Katakuri  
23\. Beaten up / Bruising - Katakuri  
24\. Glitch - Smoothie  
25\. Hanahaki disease – Katakuri/Smoothie  
26\. Blinded – Smoothie  
27\. Hypothermia - Katakuri  
28\. Arrows - Smoothie  
29\. Bites – Katakuri  
30\. Infection – Smoothie  
31\. Drowning - Katakuri  
32\. Hanging - Katakuri  
33\. Macrophilia - Smoothie  
34\. Nails/Pins - Katakuri/Smoothie


	2. Acrotomophilia - Smoothie

“Cracker, have you seen (Y/N) somewhere?”, asked Smoothie, who entered the younger male’s private rooms. 

The third commander twitched in surprise of his sister’s voice and turned around. He was obvious mad or very embarrassed, considering the color of his face.

“Don’t come in here without knocking!”, he screamed at her, but she just rolled her blue eyes in annoyance. 

“It’s not like that, that nobody knows that you are masturbating.”, she said in response of his outburst.

“This freaking girl is with Anana in playroom with the other children.”, answered Cracker. The white-haired woman just nodded and thanked him, but asked herself, how long it would take him to release it, what she said before. 

When she was about to leave Crackers room and wanted to close the door behind her, she heard him yelling again. 

“What was that, with the –.”, she laughed quietly to herself, as she closed the door and went to the children’s playroom. 

The big, sparkling eyes of the younger siblings glared at her, when her long, but slim shape appeared in the huge room. 

There were tons of child toys, paper to draw on and other stuff laying around. 

“Smoothie~ there you are, I can’t do this anymore. I have better things to do, than to take care of these brats.” 

It was the annoying, high pitched voice of Flampe, how flow to her. 

Smoothie just made a questionable expression.

“Really? What would this thing be? Isn’t (Y/N) here, to help you out?” 

“Well, isn’t it obvious. I must manage the Katakuri fan club, after all I am the president of it. And yes, she is here, but she is all the time with Anana. The worst thing is, that she is ignoring me also.” 

A sighed escape the older sibling and she just waved Flampe off, who happily went outside to search for Katakuri. 

When Smoothie went to the part, where the girls mostly played, she finally found you. You had Anana in your arms, while she played with her stuffed animals and a pair of knifes. “(Y/N), there you are.”, said Smoothie and walked over to you. 

You let Anana down when you saw Smoothie and turn around to her. “Sorry that you had to search for me, but your mother insisted that I help Flampe with the younger siblings.” Smoothie shook her head and smiled at your apology. “It’s okay, I appreciate your help towards me family.” 

Her blue eyes wandered over your shape and she stopped by the missing lower leg, which was replaced by a cheap protease. Smoothie bit the soft and full bottom lips of hers, when she began to though about the right stump you had. They were no doubt, that she wasn’t aroused and soaked in her juices. 

“Do you have a moment and can come with me, please?”, the question was pressed out from her throat, simply because she was worried, that you were tired of her needs. You nodded and added a “sure” to it, before you went with her to her room. 

You were ordered to lay yourself on the huge bed she possessed and you followed her comment without protest. 

Like you would always do. Her big hands removed slowly the protease and strip the sock away, that protected the stump. 

She even made the effort to place these two important things gently on the ground, before she stood up to undress herself. 

The white-haired woman wasn’t even bothered by the fact that you weren’t naked. That wasn’t even necessary for her. 

What mattered was just the exposed and unprotected stump of you. One of Smoothie’s hands was placed beside your head and the other hug your waist, lifting you a bit up. 

She positioned herself with the hips above your stump, already soaked in the wetness of her erected pussy. You blushed when you felt how she began to let her drenched hole sild over the corner, where the stump began. 

The long fingers grabbed the sheets under you and you could hear, how she began to moan out your name in arousal. 

Twitching by the hot sensation of the liquid, which didn’t want to stop coming out of her, you felt her lips against yours for a few seconds. It hurt, but you didn’t mind it, if it made her climax.

By now, she had pressed herself against your entire body, letting you vanish under her, because of her size. You gripped onto her smooth and soft skin, enjoying secretly the up and down movements she made. 

Not to forget, the feeling of her swollen clit and the small pool of cum, that formed on your skin. Both of your bodies where hot and Smoothie’s muscles tensed up and she stopped moving for a second, when the orgasm hit her.

You felt, how she moved away from you and you missed the touch of her skin and warmth she possessed. 

One of her hands placed itself around the stump and her soft lips slightly touch the skin, when she had leaned down. 

She started to lick up her own cum from the stump, with the in split covered, slightly reddish tongue. 

You would lie to yourself, if you said that this wasn’t hot and making yourself twitch like crazy. 

Sucking noises appeared and for a moment you weren’t sure, but you could swear that her hand began to work between her legs. The slim long fingers squeezed around the amputated leg, the wet flesh moved around the useless limb. 

Almost violently she pumped her fingers into herself, till her cunt swallowed the hand. Moans escaped. Sweat began to run down, again. The woman came again and your eyes widen in fascination. The long, white hair of Smoothie looked so overwhelming beautiful to you. 

The well-formed body leaked with oxygen and the ribcage moved fast. She pulled the hand out of her soaked wet pussy and you were dragged up into a sitting position. 

You sat on one of her big, fleshy thighs and had leaned against the soft, big breasts. 

Smoothie forced the in juicy covered fingers into your mouth, letting them slide down your throat, till you made gagging sounds. With red cheeks, she bent her head down, so she could reach your ear. “You are my drug, (Y/N) ~ I should take the lower half of your arm soon, then you can fuck me with it, for sure.” 

Her voice was drenched with the lust of the mere thought of it and she bit her lip bottom in excitement.


	3. SadoMaso - Katakuri

„You want me to forgive you? “, asked the older male and pressed the sole of his leather boot more onto the wet, swollen skin of your vagina. 

You skin froze for a moment and your body went numb. 

“A young woman, who sneaks into my personal rooms, just to steal my scarf so she can please herself…I don’t think, I can’t leave you unpunished.” His deep voice, cause you to shake uncontrollable and a cold run down your spine. 

But at the same time, at the same time it aroused you in some way.

To be threaten by a man like he was, was just amazing. 

Katakuri recognized, how your body reacted and narrowed his eyes in curiosity. “Don’t tell me, that you are actually getting off when you are humiliated and abused. Or even killed?”  
This question, which popped up in his mind made him interested about that. 

Outside was to the upcoming storm to hear, not far away from island. Your eyes widen in shock for a second, but a smile creeped on your face as well. 

But it vanished in split of seconds, after Katakuri sent you flying across the room with one simple kick. Your shoulder painfully made contact with the floor – surly broken after this - and fully land on your left side. 

With a raspy breath you turn around, so you laid on your stomach and tried to stand up. In the next moment your head was bashed into the ground, causing your nose and jaw to break. 

Warm liquid began to flow out of your nose and you squeezed your thighs together, aroused from pain. “Shit…that’s it. Give it to me, please, Master~”, you babbled around and swallow the blood that had flowed into your mouth.

From far away you hear, how a belt was opened, which was followed by a zipping sound. Katakuri let out a deep groan, just like an animal would, before he grabbed you by the hair. 

With a slight pull, he dragged you on your feet and ripped the rest of your clothes open. You vision was numb and you were about to lose you conscious almost, till you felt Katakuri’s massiv cock between legs. A squishy sound of excitement was to hear from you and you wanted to say something, but he cut you off immediately. “Don’t you dare to speak for one second!” 

It was throbbing and twitching, from the tip was already dripping precum out. He cursed, when he began to move, sliding his dick against your wet cunt. “Close your legs more…I want to feel these hot thighs.”, he commented and you did what he wanted. 

A groan escaped him and your body twitch, causing by your own orgasm that began to build up. You would come, just because your clit is being violated by his monster cock. 

The older man still held tightly onto your, but let his other hand travel down to your throbbing cunt. Cloven fingers began to massage your clit, while he continued with his movements. 

You swallowed hard at the sensation of his touch, letting his name out of your mouth weakly. Salvia dripped down your chin and Katakuri pulled you closer to him, by wrapping an arm around your torso. 

Your toes began to curve, scratching the wooden floor with the nails and you panted like a dog, leaning against the man’s muscular stomach. The man himself was aware of the state, which your body was in and he liked it your body tense up around his dick. His leather gloves were drenched into the fluids of the two of you. 

Fingertips circled around your clit and suddenly Katakuri’s hand grabbed your throat tightly. That was the moment when you lost it and you orgasm hit your in no time. He made a small pause, before letting you fall on the floor, still unsatisfied. A snort escaped him and he eyed you for a quiet second. “I am not done with you yet…not even close.”

With a confused expression your turn your head to him and understood, what he meant when he positioned himself behind you. He placed each of his big hands on your buttcheeks and stretched them apart as far as he could. 

His thumbs sunk into your asshole, stretching the thigh hole as well. “I am going to enjoy myself very much…”, he whispered these words to himself, brought the tip of his cook to the entrance of the ass. “But I guess you will do the same as well.”

You couldn’t hear him properly, you were just lying on the floor and were out of your mind. But you felt how he pushed himself inside you and the painful sensation, when your asshole was shaped by his thick penis. Your hip bended up, into the direction of Katakuri, while your spine down, letting your stomach pressing against the floor. 

There was surly blood and cum running down your rectum, down to your vagina. It was just incredible, how good it felt, when Katakuri filled your empty hole with this massive amount of throbbing and wet flesh. The thrusts were rough and they hurt, when he pulled out of you just to slap himself all the way back inside you. You wished this moment, that you could come from your asshole, but that of course was impossible. Still you enjoyed the harsh movements from him and to get your hole violated. 

You smiled at the imagination of the next day, of your sore and red ass and the other injures. The man groaned and cursed under his breath, not stopping for a moment and finally hit his own orgasm. Filling you up with his hot seed and thrusting a few times inside, before pulling out. A crazy laugher came out of you and you turn with your last strength on your back. 

Katakuri on the other had sat down, catching his breath. Like a whore your spread your legs in front of him, feeling his seed dripping out. “To be a slave, is surely the best thing in the world…Master Katakuri~"


	4. Cannibalism/Teeth - Cinnamon

Charlotte Cinnamon was one of those women, who had incredible, beautiful and tender skin. It was so close to perfection, still you couldn't understand why she would let you bite into her smooth flesh. 

It made her shiver in arousing whenever you sunk your sharp teeth into her thighs. 

This day was no exception of this sinful behaviour. Cinnamon simply let you come into her private quarters, already sitting naked on the table in the middle of the comfort room. 

Her legs spread seductively - you could swear to see her leaking out of her cunt -, but with an innocent and a flush facial expression. To be honest, you weren't quite in the mood, on the other hand, you couldn't resist when she started touching herself. As usual, you sat in front of her dripping, wet cunt, which was covered in countless bite marks and scars. 

The big misses touched as soon as you began to massage her thighs. Your fingers gripping into her flesh, causing blood to come out slowly and letting the warm blood run down the back of your hand. 

The older woman let out a breath, a final yes for you to continue. To make a bloody and fleshly mess out of her pussy and lastly she freed you from the muzzle. 

A faint pleading escaped her throat as you finally dug your teeth into her. Her clit was almost eaten away by you, so you had to satisfy yourself this time with the remaining lips of the organ. 

Her hand wrapped around your head, keeping you as close as she could, although was a bit difficult to breath. You teared her sloppy skin away, chewing the flesh agonising slowly, while she whimpered in bliss. Your face was smeared with fluids and red liquid, and you loved every moment of it. 

It was no sexual love, though, you didn't even loved to woman who squirt around. No, you just enjoyed and worship the taste of herself. 

Your tongue slipped inside her wet vagina, eating out her cum and pressed your face more onto her. Cinnamon's body trembled, and with a popping sound you let go of her, before she squirted directly into your mouth. 

You swallowed all of the liquid and stood up from the kneeling position your were in before.   
Cinnamon had tears in her eyes and you kissed her hungrily, before you turned back from her.


End file.
